ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Geniuses (TV series)
Baby Geniuses is an upcoming adventure animation TV series based on the film. Coming soon in 2020. (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix or something) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) The babies are back in business, so that means they're here to save the day. Characters (Any ideas about the characters) * (?) as Dr. Elena Kinder - Elena Kinder had a last name for German. For German, kinder means "kids." Based on the character of Kathleen Turner. Founder and Mother of BabyCo. * (?) as Dr. Heep - He is the assistant and Father of BabyCo. Based on the character of Christopher Llyod. * (?) as Dan Bobbins - Husband of Robin. Based on the character of * (?) as Robin Bobbins - Wife of Dan. Based on the character * (?) as Dickie - A teenage/young adult * (?) as Marco - A nanny/babysitter * (?) as Lenny - the man who is a handy helper of daycare. Kids * (?) as Sylvester "Sly" and Whit Bobbins - Adoptive twin brothers of Carrie, and sons of Dan and Robin. They had a powers of telepathy. Based on the characters of Leo, Gerry and Myles Fitzgerald. * (?) as Carrie Bobbins - Adopted sister of Sly and Whit, and daughter of Dan and Robin. * (?) as Basil - * (?) as Lexi - * (?) as Ray - * (?) as Bob - * (?) as * (?) as * Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and seasons) See List of Baby Geniuses Episodes. Season 0 - Pilot In Baby Geniuses, movie film, Sly escaped the Baby Co., he discovered Whit, these two look alike, from the mall, and Whit been captured by goons. All the babies stopped all the goons and Elena told Robin that she is not her aunt and she's been arrested. Dan, Robin, and the kids are crossed over. Season 1 # The Magic Pillow / P-Oopsy - (Any ideas) The BabyCo. made a pillow, so (?). The babies (?). # Jail Breaker - (Any ideas) The BabyCo. The babies (?) # Child's Play - The babies (?). Sly and Whit (?). # Santa Baby - The babies # Baby Steps - The babies # Out of Control - The babies # The Good, The Bad, and The Babies - # Double Trouble - Sly and Whit # Babies On The Go - The babies (?) # Baby Shoes - The babies # Pop Goes the Weasel - The babies (?). When (?) the weasel (?), (?) turned bad to good, so (?) # Big Time - The babies (?). # No Babies Allowed - The babies (?) # Forgotten Babies - The babies (?) # Cradle Robbers - The babies (?) Season 2 # Pedal to the Medal - The babies (?) # Star Baby - The babies (?) # Babes in Toyland - The babies (?) # Playtime's Over - The babies (?) # Bedtime Story - The babies (?) # Wild Things - The babies (?) # Playing Favorites - The babies (?) # Season 3 # Trailer Transcript (Any ideas about the songs from the trailer) Main article: Baby Geniuses (TV series)/Trailer Transcript * Teaser Trailer - * First Trailer - "Bebe" by Divine Brown * Second Trailer - Trivia * The TV series is an after the first movie of Baby Geniuses. * After that, Dr. Kinder and Robin are not relatives of Aunt and nieces, so Robin's Mother adopted her when she was two years old. * Category:Upcoming Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Heroes Category:Animated series